The Promise Card
by XxJrHazardxX
Summary: Based on the Kuhn Ending from GU vol.3 Redemption. Haseo sends Kuhn The Promise Card and their real feelings come to light. Two-Shot, Not Beta'd Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI. BOYXBOY LOVE. FAIR WARNING.**

HEY GUYS! This is my first story its from .Hack G.U. with a Haseo/Kuhn pairing. Plan on it being a two-shot and the lemon is in the next chapter. Yes its **SLASH **or **Yaoi** or whatever you wanna call it. But its **boy/boy** love so don't complain you were given fair warning.

Cant wait to see your reviews! XD

Rate it... Even if you hate it! (I 3 WTB)

* * *

The Promise Card

I appeared from the chaos Gate and saw him waiting there for me."Kuhn" I walked up to him and stood as he closed the distance between us. "HEY HASEO! What's up?" I stood there for a moment gathering the last of my courage as I opened my mouth to speak he stopped me? You know what, stop. You don't have to say anything" I was a little shocked. "Its okay, Haseo... I can see what the problem is." Another look of shock crossed my face. "We aren't so different ya' know, and because of that we have the same scars on our hearts." Some thing compelled me to speak to him or get something into the conversation but all I could muster was a simple "Kuhn" He smirked and scratched his head "Well you'll just have to accept it and move on." My heart jumped had he figured me out? "There are many more girls out there, so right now just ignore and brush away all the bad thoughts!" My heart sank so I still had to tell him."TODAY YOU AND I ARE GOING TO PARTY!"My heart jumped again as I hid it with more shock. "I've got this great spot set up for us at a very wonderful place." He trailed off into a seductive voice at the end there it sent a shudder up my spine. I always loved his voice, sweet yet full of intensity, rage and wisdom. I nodded as we walked towards the exit.

We started down the stairs and he put his arm over my shoulder, and started going on about something or other about moving on and letting go. I could only nod and look down with a small smile as I tried to keep the blush on my facedown and resist the urge to wrap my arm around his waist and lean on his shoulder. We walked for a minute in silence until I heard his question "What do you think of me Haseo?" I was completely taken aback, my eyes widened by his question. I cast my gaze down as we kept walking. "What do you mean?" It was all it could think to say. I hadn't planned on telling him how I felt here I had to stall until we got to his surprise. "Well what do you think of me" Am I shallow, pedantic, slutty, nice, sweet, and or immature?" DAMN! That's what he meant. I had to stall for a few more seconds. Here goes nothing, "Well I actually had a little something planned for us later on today, are you alone at home now?" "Yeah" "Well then I'll answer you question when we are finished here." We had just walked through the arch that led to the main part of Mac Anu, when he nodded and smiled and agreed as I blushed clearly as I looked right at him, when I heard "OHH KUHNNIEEEEE!" "ITS YOU!""AND YOU BROUGHT THE EMPOER WITH YOU!" I could only put up my typical facade as he introduced me to his harem I politely nodded and smirked my cocky little smile that had won so many others over in the past as they blushed. We posed in front of those step his arm over my shoulder me blushing with these fangirls surrounding us and had an NPC take our picture.

We had fun for a little while they watched us enter the tournament and kick some serious butt. We did some leveling up at a few fields and dungeons. The girls were all but useless save a 1 or 2 who in the end gave up some very rare items to the both of us. I had fun just playing the game for once and being with him.

The girls all eventually left after a couple hours and left us to our thoughts. We walked a way from them his arm around me again and me leaning in to him and laughing and what had happened that day, I hoped I wasn't being too transparent. I knew Kuhn wasn't a stupid man but he really the wasn't the quickest to catch on to things. I was shaken out of my trance by his question, "So what is this surprise you have for me?" I blushed as we walked as I guided him towards the home in the alchemy district. "You'll just have to see when we get there." I was so nervous, I was beside myself. I leaned on his shoulder as he pulled me closer and smiled as he looked at me. I blushed and smiled as I looked down. We reached the home.

I pulled away from him and sighed quietly "Well let's get inside" "What do need to go to Raven for?" I giggled, yes I Haseo the Terror of Death giggled like a little school girl. I heard Kuhn gasp at the act. "Well you'll see when we get inside now wont you?" He nodded as I entered. I rushed t to the back room and sent him a short mail to stay out front; he must've gotten it because he hadn't entered the Serpent of Lore yet. I rushed to the computer and entered the codes I had gotten from Pi to access the data I needed. I really didn't how he'd react to what I had to say to him but I had come too far to stop now. I finished in a few moments and had breathed along sigh as I hit the execute button, and initiated the warp sequence.

I had a delay set so I arrived before him and set at the edge of the water and reminisced about what had happened to us here so long ago. I heard the warp behind me and I stood to look at Kuhn who looked around in confusion."Wait this is..." "Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood, The Dead World of Indieglut Lugh." "Haseo? You brought us here?" I blushed and nodded and turned to face the water again. "Do you remember this is where we first met? I was still in my first form and without the use of my Avatar. You showed up and saved Atoli and me." He walked to my side "Yeah, it seems like so long ago."

I had to tell him now. I did all this, it was now or never "Kuhn?"He looked at me "Well, I called you here today... what I mean is, well I sent you that card, and I… AWW FUCK IT!" I did it then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I held him that way for a few seconds, I felt him pull me closer wrapping his arms around my lithe waist and pulling me flush against him deepening our embrace as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance that I so willingly gave. I mapped out the inside of his mouth and gripped him as I tight as I could, feel that if I let him go he would disappear. He stepped back as I did this and tripped and broke apart as we landed. I snuggled into his neck and bit down and left him a bright red mark, as he did the same to me. I lifted to see his face "It's you that I want Kuhn. Not Shino, Atoli, or Pi, or anyone else." I felt a tear roll down my face and onto his face, as he pulled into his chest.

"I know Haseo; I feel the same way about you. And I know this will probably ruin the moment but how are we doing this?" I giggled as I leaned into his chest more. "Its fine I would be a little more freaked if you didn't ask. I just took the data that we gathered from our time in the AIDA Server and applied the same principle to us and this one area, as for a power source the computer had a fraction of the Morganna Factors from all of the Avatars, and yours had more than enough power to create and stabilize the area. So In a sense you are the reason I was able to do this."

I felt him pet my hair as we laid on the ground in peace. "Kuhn?" "Hmm" "I love you, I feel as if for the first time in a longtime I can be happy." I turned my head and kissed him again, as he gripped me harder and deepened our embrace yet again. We broke away after a few moments due to the lack of air. "I love you too Haseo. You are what I was missing in my life, you accepted me for all the faults and problems and you till saw the real me." I nuzzled into his neck and closed my eyes

"Hmm. I love you Kuhn." "I love you too Haseo."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! So yea, it has been a LONG WHILE! But here's chapter 2! Small change this is going to be 4 chapters now instead of the 2-shot I originally planned it to be. In fact, if life is agreeable, I should have the third chapter up in the next few days! But I digress on with the show! XD**

* * *

We moved soon after and settled against a cave wall, me just in his arms looking out at the island. I don't know how long we laid like that, minutes, hours, hell it could have been days for all I know and I still would not have cared, as long I had him it would've been fine. No one else mattered to me and I couldn't help but wonder when he began to take such an important role in my life.

I looked up when he tapped me on the shoulder, he smiled "Whatca' thing about?" I smirked and put my head on his chest again. "You." I felt him jerk in surprise. "Why?" He questioned me. "Is that so odd? I mean here I am in your arms content with my life for the first time in a long time, and it just feels so natural being with you. I just never thought I could ever be this way with anyone else other than Shino or Atoli." I paused, then pulled away to look up at him, "When did you start to take me over this much?" I could feel the heat in my face and I looked away to hide it. I felt him turn my face to look at him, "So beautiful." It was barely a whisper but I heard him. He closed the distance between us and placed his lips against mine.

The kiss was soft, sweet, loving. I wrapped my hands around his neck again and drew him in closer to me. This wasn't enough I broke away from him "Kuhn..." "What is it baby?" I took a deep breath and moved close to his ear "I need more." He growled and gripped my hips hard, I could feel a would be bruise forming on my hips. He flipped us over and looked down at me. I lifted my hands up letting the sand fall through my fingers as I put my arms around his neck again and pulled myself up for another searing kiss. I felt his hands glide my sides and settle on my ass and he gripped me tight. I pulled away from him to take in a breath. I placed my forehead against his and smiled through my deep breaths, "God I love that". He smiled back at me. I gripped him tighter and flipped us over and placed my hands on both sides of heads. I smirked down at his shocked expression.

"Did you really think that I would continue to be that docile? I mean really? Come on man, you know me." He smiled and laughed "I was wondering how long that would last. Don't get me wrong submissive you is hot. Like super, super hot, but I like you so much more when you've got a little fight in you." He tried to lean up, I forced him back onto the sand "Sorry Kuhn you only get to watch right now." I took his arms and placed them over his head, and leaned down to his ear, "Don't move these" He grinned back at me, " And what if I don't feel like being compliant today?" I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Then I'll just have to punish you then, won't I?" I pulled back and kissed him again, "Remember, keep these here" I gripped his wrists again for emphasis. He nodded and I moved to properly straddle his waist again. From the entire time I've known Kuhn I had figured out a few things, chief among them being that he hated being still and that it wasn't particularly difficult to turn him on, so it's time to see if this works like I want. I reached behind myself and unlace my canteens "God these things are really annoying" he chuckled and I threw them to the side. I settled flush onto his crotch not that the canteens were out of the way and felt him groan and I ground down onto him. "I knew that there was a great ass underneath those things." I laughed "Ha! Like you didn't know that before I could feel you ogling me when I was in my first form you know. I guess I'm just lucky that you didn't get sick of the view then, huh?" He chuckled "You kept changing forms I didn't have very long to look, before it was all covered up." "Well then I just hope you don't get sick of me after you get the full view" "Impossible" I smirked "I'll hold you to that"

I started working on my wrists. Pulling pins out of the way to undo the heavy bracelets, and throwing them aside with the canteens. "You never realize how heavy this stuff is until you start taking it all off." He chuckled again "I really wouldn't know it's not a luxury I've been afforded" I shook my head you'll be plenty undressed soon enough, be patient." I started on my arm guards, pulling the metal together on the bottom and then shifting one side slightly to unlatch the hooks and clasps on my right arms letting the piece fall to the ground as I started on the other, throwing the, with the rest of my discarded items. I gripped my left shoulder guard and gripped its sides to active its release and threw it to the side while repeating the process on my right shoulder leaving me in only in my leather sleeves and gloves. I stretched, relishing the lightness that engulfed my arms after being released from the armor I wore.

I felt Kuhn twitch and looked down at him. His face was flushed and his arms twitching and aching to move from their position above his head. I smirked at him and placed my hands on his chest, "You've been good so far Kuhn, would you like a present?" He nodded emphatically, "God yes! You're killing me here baby all I, want to do touch you but I can't. I just want you so bad Haseo." I chortled, "Well I suppose I'll be nice and give it to you" I ground my hips down against his and felt his erection grind into the cleft of my ass. We moaned in tandem "Like your…" I ground down again, "Ah! Present?" He groaned again, "Yes! It's so great Haseo. But please baby let me touch you? I need to feel you?" I lifted my hands off his chest and run them through my hair "Hmm I don't know? Are you sure you really want that?" "So bad baby, so, so bad." "Hmm alright… but only as much as I tell you, if you got too far I'll have to punish you." He chuckled, "That's fair I suppose." I smirked "Good now just stay still for a little bit. I started undoing the buckles a t the top of my left leather sleeve, letting the fabric fall onto his chest as I slipped it off , pulling my glove with it. I did the same to my right arm and threw them to who know where. I ran my hands up his covered chest and savored the groan that rose from his throat. I moved my hands up further and gripped his shoulders in my hands, I reached up and uncrossed his arms, and pulled off his gloves and wrist guards and ran my bare hands against his skin and down to his chest again "You feel good Kuhn. You can touch me now, but you have to go slow. Rush and I'll punish you. Get it?" "Got it." "Good." I smirked. He pulled his arms down, sat up and rolled his shoulders letting the strain fall from them. "Stop." He looked me, no doubt puzzled by my directions he complied though and stopped moving, "Am I being punished?" I shook my head, "No I just want to do something" put I hand on his shoulders and undid the ties holding the shoulder guard in place and removed it, and then repeated he process to the other one. "There, much better." He smiled, "May I continue?" I nodded.

Then he was upon me. His hands traveling up and down my arms as if trying to burn the feel my skin into his memory. God I loved it. _'Don't lose yourself Haseo you have to stay in control'. _I felt him settle his left hand onto my hip and squeeze a little, as his right slid up my side and up to my neck. "You're so beautiful." I snorted. He quirked an eyebrow, "What?" "That seems like and incongruous compliment is all" He chuckled "Look at you with your entrance exam words. However I have to tell you men can be beautiful as well, and Haseo baby are the most beautiful person in the world." I felt face heat up as he moved his hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into his hand and placed my arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was a slow burn of a kiss, chaste as his lips moved against mine but with a passion that threatened to engulf the both of us. He slid his hand down to my waist and gripped me tight, as I let out a moan against his mouth. He took the opportunity to wrap his tongue around mine. He began to map out my mouth again as I ground down against him once more and I felt him growl in his throat.

He slid his hands back further and down to my ass and squeezed tight. As he pulled away and put his lips to my neck. "Damn I knew this ass was perfect." He growled as he nipped into my skin, doing his best to mark me as his. He squeezed again as I let a small moan escape. _'Perfect' _I slid my hands off his neck and down his chest. I gripped his forearms as I let another moan out. I ripped his hands off me and forced him back to the ground his hands on either side of his head. I smirked down at him as I caught my breath. "So sorry baby but you went too far I'm gonna have to punish you now." He let out a nervous chuckle, "This isn't going to be enjoyable for me is it?" I laughed "Oh Kuhn It wouldn't be punishment if it was enjoyable for you now would it?" The nervous chuckle was back. I smiled.

* * *

**Alright! So thats chapter 2!No sexy time yet, that'll be the next chapter XD! As always review and favorite! And hopefully it wont be another 1+ years before I update again. Again sorry about that! **


End file.
